Fleeting
by Zantana
Summary: In a universe, Tier Harribel was granted another chance. The sealing of Kyuubi had one flaw, it left Naruto with a kekkai genkai previously unknown. A new prophecy is about to unfold, as Naruto and Harribel meet up and storms up the ninja world as we know it. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this shall be a Bleach X Naruto crossover, and this story shall be for Exanime Draco's Bleach/Naruto crossover prompt. **

**The summary is that the sealing of the Kyūbi left a new kekkai genkai into Naruto, one that would have never existed. In another universe, Harribel has died, but was granted another chance in Naruto's world. She is told to be the friend of Naruto for this chance, and to teach him. They both have the arrancar kekkai genkai. **

**Well, let's start this off with my usual song!**

* * *

_I found a note with your name_

_And a picture of us_

_Even though it was framed_

_And covered in dust_

_It's the map in my mind that sends me on my way_

_They say it's never too late_

_To stop being afraid_

_And there is no one else here_

_So why should I wait?_

_And in the blink of an eye the past begins to fade_

_So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?_

_And your moment of truth_

_Is the day that you say "I'm not scared"_

_Put your hands in the air_

_If you hear me out there_

_I've been looking for you day and night_

_Shine a light in the dark_

_Let me see where you are_

_'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you that you're not alone_

_And I show you this is where you belong_

_Put your hands in the air_

_One more time_

_I've seen a million miles_

_Met a million faces_

_Took all I knew_

_To reach all these places_

_And I'd do it again_

_If it brings me back to you_

_So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?_

_And your moment of truth_

_Is the day that you say "I'm not scared"_

_Put your hands in the air_

_If you hear me out there_

_I've been looking for you day and night_

_Shine a light in the dark_

_Let me see where you are_

_'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you that you're not alone_

_And I show you this is where you belong_

_Put your hands in the air_

_One more time_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_If you hear me out there_

_I've been looking for you day and night_

_Shine a light in the dark_

_Let me see where you are_

_'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you that you're not alone_

_And I show you this is where you belong_

_Put your hands in the air_

_One more time_

_Put your hands in the air_

_One more time..._

_~ Unity by Shinedown ~_

* * *

~ Bleach Universe- Karakura Town ~

The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the streets of Karakura Town, and if there were any pedestrians, they would have been terrified at the sight of people in robes and bones sword fighting. But there were no pedestrians, and this truly was a life or death situation.

Tier Harribel managed to fend for herself well. She knew her comrades were gone, leaving the two Shinigami- Aizen and Gin- left. She knew that she probably the only Espada left alive, as the top three Espada had left when there were ryoka in Las Noches. Harribel wasn't foolish; she took Aizen's words to heart when he called them threats.

But she wasn't in Las Noches. She was in this human town, an exact replica of the town to be exact, and she was fighting for her life. Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apache were gone, never to bicker at each other once again. And now, Harribel had their wills in her, fighting to survive and continue their legacy.

Currently, she was fighting the Taichō, Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the tenth division, and two girls who had appeared out of nowhere. She managed to get that they gained incredible powers from what seemed to be Hollow masks, so she knew what to avoid from them.

It was like an intricate dance. Harribel dodged from the left or right, or blocked sword strikes from three different positions. It was rather easy, as they didn't bother to change their positions after every jab, and she could easily read them.

She felt energy disappear from her right, and she glanced over quickly. What she saw shocked her deeply. The first and supposedly most powerful Espada, Coyote Stark, fell limply to the streets below. From his lack of a signature, and Lilynette's disappearance, it was evident the lazy man was dead.

A flicker of energy appeared from Harribel's right, and she recognized it as Aizen's signature. She turned to her master, but her eyes widened when he smirked at her. Before she could react, he slashed her across the chest. She gasped as the blood spurted from the gaping wound, and she felt her energy leaving her quickly.

"Why?" She choked out as some blood escaped her mouth, the metallic taste being left behind in her mouth. Her pure white mask was stained with blood, even in her Resurrección form.

"You had no more use to me. The Espada are all dead, they failed." Was all Aizen said as Harribel felt her vision leaving her. She fell limp, and crashed into the rubble below, her eyes slowly closing into the impending darkness. Her final thoughts were shocked, and her heart felt betrayed by Aizen.

Hell was different than she thought it was. It seemed too bright, as all she could really see was white. Harribel felt uncomfortable, she was used to the eternal night of Las Noches.

"Welcome, Tier Harribel." A voice boomed from her right, and she glanced over in that direction. A man that was as bright as the sun was standing there, and she could've sworn that there was a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her green orbs narrowed to slits.

The man seemed to grin even larger then responded, "I am Kami."

Harribel stared blankly at the man. There was no way in hell that he was Kami of all people.

"Hmph!" 'Kami' huffed, "No one believes me anymore when I say that!" Anime tears seemed to fall down his face, and he sulked for a moment before straightening. "Anyhoo, you're probably wondering why I brought you here." He stated, and Harribel raised an eyebrow at his antics. He was rather childlike, similar to how Lilynette once was.

"Well, I'm here to give you a second chance!" This caught Harribel's attention immediately, and her hopeful jade orbs stared at the man.

"How do you intend to do that?" Harribel questioned, and her tone was full of wonder.

"You must do a deed in that land. If you succeed, you get to live a mortal life, and when you die, you get to go to Soul Society. Fair enough?" He questioned, and Harribel nodded immediately. It did seem rather fair, especially to someone like her.

"What do I have to do?" She questioned, her mind already made.

"You shall know what your duty is when your time comes." Kami vaguely stated as a bright light enveloped her, and she popped out of that existence.

* * *

~ In another alternate universe- Konohagakure ~

"You can do it, Kushina!" A blonde man encouraged his wife as she gripped metal rods in agony. Kushina let out a scream as she felt the baby come out of her, and then smiled as she held him.

"It's….N…Naruto…." She whispered as she held the crying baby to her chest. A motherly smile came to her face, until Naruto was ripped out of her arms.

"NARUTO!" She screamed as a masked man held a kunai over the baby's throat, and the ensuing chaos followed.

The nine tailed Bijū, the Kyūbi was released from the woman Kushina, and attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. In the middle of a wrecked home, a newborn baby sat crying. Her jade orbs were wide with terror as she wailed for her mother, for anyone.

A shinobi found her and whisked her to safety. The Kyūbi was soon sealed into a boy, the same boy a woman named Kushina gave birth to.

Destiny was going to occur three years later, on a fateful day in an orphanage. The two fated ones were finally going to meet.

* * *

**End of the Prologue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here I am typing Chapter 2 of "Fleeting"! **

**Great, school's back in for me. Fan-Fucking-tastic. Now I'm knee deep in school work….-_- **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, Bleach, the song I used (Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars), or the quote. I can wish all I want, but I will never amount to the greatness of Naruto or Bleach. **

**Plums: Oh, sorry, but I didn't want to make the prologue long and winding. I'm planning on much longer chapters to accompany the story, so I kept the beginning blunt and quick. This chapter is somewhat longer, but I'm trying to keep the first two chapters more introductory, and then move onto Part 1, which are much longer chapters.  
windfox90: Thanks, and it shall be a Naruto/Harribel pairing! ^_^ **

**ddcj1990: Thanks, and they shall be paired together! ^_^**

**dregus: His power will be unique, just to have something nice and different. **

**Argorok: Thanks! ^_^ **

**Guest- It shall be a Naruto/Harribel pairing. **

**Silight03: Thanks! ^_^ **

**ultima-owner: He'll have his own unique power, but I'm not going to go into much detail now. All shall be revealed later on! **

**Thanks to all of the favoriters, and alerters as well! ^_^ **

**READ THIS PORTION BELOW~! PLEASE! ^_^ **

_**Here's a note vital to understanding the rest of the story. Harribel DOES remember her past, and what she can do currently. But she chooses to ignore her past, and start fresh in this universe. But she also is going to keep her morals, and so on. Her abilities are very limited from her rebirth, and she needs to rebuild them back up. I'm sticking very closely to the prompt of this challenge, so I'm not going to erase her memories or anything, as I need her to retain her abilities, and for her to build them stronger. **_

_**Prompt for the Challenge: We know that the Shinigami sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of Naruto perfectly. But what if he made a mistake that would result in the birth of a new kekkai genkai for Naruto? We all know that Tia Harribel didn't die at least that's what the manga seems to tell us. What if she did die though? What if Kami offered her a choice at a new life? Born on or around the day of Kyūbi's attack on Konoha, Tia Harribel's new mission from Kami is to be a friend to one Naruto Uzumaki. To teach him how to control a kekkai genkai that they both now have. What will happen between them as they grow up to become Konoha's first living Arrancar and Konoha's first Arrancar Jinchūriki.**_

**The story will continue to swap from Naruto's to Harribel's experiences, in third person point of view. **

**Here's Chapter 2 of "Fleeting"!**

* * *

_I don't remember the moment, I tried to forget_

_I lost myself, is it better not said_

_Now I'm closer to the edge._

_It was a thousand to one_

_And a million to two_

_Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you_

_Closer to the edge_

_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day maybe we'll meet again_

_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day maybe we'll meet again_

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_Can you, can you can you_

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free_

_The birth of a song and the death of a dream_

_Closer to the edge_

_~ Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars ~_

* * *

**~ "All I ever wanted was to reach out and touch another human being not just with my hands but with my heart." **

― **Tahereh Mafi, **_**Shatter Me**_

* * *

~ Konohagakure – Five Years Later ~

"Look at him…..the de-, I mean boy." A woman whispered into another woman's ear as they watched a young boy, around five years of age, shadow an elderly man.

The elderly man, wearing pristine white robes and a red and white hat, seemingly heard them as he shot a glare at the two women. They cowered back as they saw he had heard them, he was extremely powerful to the village.

The young boy tugged on the old man's robes, and he looked towards the boy with a kind smile.

"Naruto, what do you need?" He asked gently, not to alarm the boy or hurt his feelings.

"Jiji, can we go to the ramen stand?" Naruto asked loudly, a large, boyish smile on his whiskered face. The elderly man couldn't help but to smile kindly at the boy, and nodded his consent. The pair walked down the street to Ichiraku Ramen, owned by the kind and generous Teuchi and his teenage daughter Ayame. They ignored the glares and whispers aimed in their direction, and were caught up in their bliss.

What they didn't notice was a girl watching them from a window in her home. Her jade eyes watched them with diligence until they rounded the corner. She knew it was her target immediately, just from the whisker marks. She could also sense a small, but building amount of spiritual pressure inside of the boy.

Tier Harribel sighed as she closed the curtains of her room, and then glanced around it wearily. Her room was painted a calming aqua, which reminded her distantly of the sea. Her thoughts went back to her former form in her past, but she shook her head clear of those thoughts. Now was not the time to feel nostalgic, or be bitter about her distant past.

In this universe, Tier Harribel was an orphan, and she was adopted at 2 months of age by the Yamanaka clan leader, Inoichi, who found her within the rubble of a demolished building. She knew she was born on July 25th, 5 years ago, but her parents died not even two months later from the demon attack. Inoichi had found her, and she lived with the Yamanakas ever since.

"Harribel!" Her demon of an adopted sister, Ino, screeched at the top of her lungs. Harribel favored to ignore her as she sat on her bed cross-legged, and waited for Ino to come after her. As expected, Ino burst into her room a second later, their mother watching wearily from the hallway.

"What?" Harribel snapped, and her annoyance was evident. Her so called 'sister' annoyed her often, almost like what Nnoitra had done to her in Las Noches.

Ino's pale blue eyes narrowed for a moment, and then she said cheerfully, "Mom's going to take us clothing shopping for the first day of the academy next week!" Ino didn't like Harribel much, as the two were nowhere as near similar to each other.

"Fine." Harribel grumbled as she stood up and stretched. Her choppy blonde hair covered her eyes for a moment, until she blew them out of the way, irritated at the interruption. She had grown her hair out to fit her new role, but she knew she was also going to chop it back to its original hairstyle one day.

The trio then left the house prepared to shop to their content, not knowing of the encounter that would change their lives as they knew it.

* * *

~ With Naruto – After Eating at the Ramen Shop ~

"Arigato!" Naruto grinned happily at Teuchi and Ayame, who both merely smiled back at him and nodded.

"C'mon back anytime now, Naruto." Tecuhi stated as he patted the boy on the back, and the Hokage smiled at this interaction. This was what Hiruzen had truly hoped for in the people of Konoha to act towards the boy after the events five years ago.

"Naruto." Hiruzen spoke up, his smile still in place. Naruto's blue eyed gaze swapped to the elderly man, and it was full of curiosity. "I need to go back to the tower, but here is your allowance for the week." He handed him the yen, and watched him as Naruto put it into the pocket of his orange and blue hoodie. Hiruzen then got up, and said,

"Sayōnara, I hope to see you all soon."

Once Hiruzen left, Naruto hopped back up from his seat. "See ya old man, Ayame!" He called over his shoulder as he left, not bothering to wait for either of their responses.

Once again, Naruto found himself in the streets of Konoha, in the blinding sunlight, and everyone around him either glaring or ignoring his existence. Naruto wasn't bothered by this, and kept on his way to the clothing store. He had enrolled into the ninja academy, and he needed some ninja clothes for himself.

The walk to the store was uneventful; the usual responses were to the boy. Glares, mutterings, whispers, the norm in the life of one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto found himself to be little bothered by this anymore, so he kept on his merry way.

Naruto entered the near empty store, and glanced around wearily. He didn't like to change in front of others, as this store in particular didn't have any changing rooms. He didn't like to show his weight in front of others, and then they would realize the truth. The only reason he came to this store was because the owner was kind to him.

The only other people in the store were a family of three, two blonde girls around his age, and an older woman with greying brown hair.

He made sure to avoid them as he walked up the owner, a woman with a kind smile and grey hair.

"Oh! Naruto, how are you dear?" She asked as she looked the boy up and down, checking to make sure he was still intact.

"I'm fine!" He boisterously shouted, gaining the family's attention. The eldest woman and the one girl scowled at him, but the other girl stared at him. Naruto felt unnerved as the woman behind the counter laughed.

"Still have that dream to become Hokage, don't ya?" She said cheerfully, her brown eyes shining behind her glasses. Naruto nodded up and down furiously, causing her to let out another laugh. "Well, let's see what you can afford with your budget this time."

"I have this much yen!" Naruto held up the money he had received by the Hokage, and the woman's eyes widened.

"That little…." She murmured as she stared at the small stack of money, "He needs some to eat, and he likes orange….Aha! I have the perfect thing that you would love!" The woman clapped her hands together as she went to the boy's sections, and then pulled out a large jumpsuit. It was orange, and Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"I'll take it!" He nearly squealed and raced to see it closer. The woman laughed as she handed it to him,

"I knew you would like it." She explained as she let the boy roam freely around the shop for more accessories. It would be slightly big on the boy, but that would also allow room for him to grow.

Harribel watched them from where her adoptive mother and sister were. It seemed her target was one of the loud types. This was going to be hard for her.

She sighed as she left her squealing sister and mother behind, and walked over to the boy. Once she was right behind him, she tapped him on the back. He whirled around, his eyes wide, as he stared at her almost protectively.

"Hello." Harribel greeted, trying to start a conversation with this boy. "I'm Harribel."

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said loudly, a big and goofy grin on his face. "Do you need something?" He asked after a brief moment, and then Harribel responded,

"No, but I wanted to say hi, as you look 'bout my age. Are you going to the ninja academy?" She asked, hopeful to know someone besides those boys who went to her home with their drunken fathers. She believed their names were Shikamaru and Chōji, but she wasn't certain so far.

"Yeah! I start next week, and I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, his blue eyes shining brightly with his proclamation. Harribel couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at that, and she pondered over it for a moment.

"Doesn't that come with a ton of work?" She said after a moment, but Naruto didn't respond. It seemed that he didn't care about the drawbacks, only the positives.

"Harribel, wrap things up with your friend and let's get going." Harribel's mother said as she came up to them, and gave an obviously fake smile to Naruto. The other platinum blonde girl stood behind her mother, a large smirk on her face as she held a pile of clothing.

"Bye, Naruto. See ya next week." Harribel said as she turned away, and left with her mother and sister.

"Bye." Naruto said quietly, his mind racing. He had a friend! He didn't know her for long, but he finally had a friend!

This was worth more than whatever Naruto could ever ask for. He was going to treasure this for the rest of his life.

* * *

~ First day of the Academy ~

"Let's go already!" Harribel snapped at her sister as she did her short, blonde hair with several different brushes and big, bright hair clips. Everything an average young girl would want.

"I gotta look pretty for school!" Ino retorted as she put a dark clip in her blonde hair, effectively pinning the hair out of her eyes. "Perfect, now we can get going!"

Harribel rolled her eyes as the two walked out the door, shouting their goodbyes. Inoichi watched them go, a fond smile on his face, proud of both of his daughters. He was ready to teach Ino the Yamanaka secret technique in about a year, and he was going to let Harribel choose whatever path she wanted. If she wanted to learn the Yamanaka techniques, she could be allowed to do so if she desired. His two little girls would be powerful, he knew that for sure.

The academy was fairly crowded with new students. All of them milled around the entrance, waiting with their parents for further directions from the numerous shinobi teachers stationed around the perimeter of the area. Wherever one looked, they would see unfamiliar faces.

Ino saw a group of girls chatting in the corner, and she ran to them, wanting to make new friends. Harribel sighed as she was ditched by her supposed sister, then she noticed some of the older folks glaring at something. More like someone, as she noticed that boy, Naruto Uzumaki, standing underneath the shadows of the trees. He looked rather lonely, staring at the other laughing kids with a look of longing on his whiskered features.

Harribel walked over to him, and he smiled at her as she entered his line of vision.

"Harribel-chan!" Naruto said, and his bright and sunny smile was in place. "How're you?"

"I'm fine, how've you been?" Harribel said with a rare, yet small smile on her face.

"….good…." She couldn't help but to notice how reluctantly he said this, but didn't comment further.

It was an awkward silence between the two of them, until Naruto spoke up, "So that's your sister." He pointed to the younger Yamanaka, who was being a social butterfly at the moment.

"Yeah. More like adopted sister. I was adopted into her family." Harribel said as she rolled her eyes at Ino's current antics, which were slightly embarrassing in her eyes.

"You're an orphan too?" Naruto asked quietly after a moment, and Harribel's sharp gaze diverted to this boy.

"Yeah…." Harribel trailed off, and then realized what exactly he had said. "Wait, who do you live with?" She suspected it to be the old man she saw earlier with him, but she wasn't too sure of that yet.

"I don't live with anyone. Old man Hokage lets me live in an apartment alone." Naruto said quietly as he kicked a pebble near his foot. Harribel's eyes had widened when he told her that the elderly man was the damn Hokage of all people, but she was more surprised that he had paid attention to Naruto.

"Oh…" Harribel said lamely, and she mentally bashed her head against a wall, as she had obviously brought up a sore object to the boy.

"But one day I'm going to get everyone to look at me! I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, a bright, sunny smile on his face. Harribel couldn't help but to smile slightly with him.

"You can do it." She encouraged, but before he could say more, a man called for attention. The banter in the area stopped, and all eyes turned towards the man, who looked slightly flustered.

The man looked rather young, and he had a Chūnin vest on. His brown hair was put up into a spiky ponytail, and his headband was tied around his forehead. His brown eyes held gentleness to them, but his most prominent feature was the scar across his nose.

"Can I have all the new students come with me?" He shouted, and the excited chatter increased by the students. Parents said their goodbyes, and then departed. Harribel and Naruto walked together, and soon the area was vacant, only the young students and man remained. "Hello everyone! I'm going to be your teacher for the next 7 years! You all shall call me Iruka-sensei!" Iruka stated with a happy smile on his face. He seemed to enjoy his job very much. Naruto's eyes widened, he recognized this man. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harribel stopped him with an elbow to the gut.

The children were dead silent, staring at their teacher with bored expressions. Iruka sighed at the lack of an answer, then called out, "Follow me to the classroom."

The mob of students followed him eagerly, and it was evident most just wanted the day over with. The room looked small, but that it could accommodate all of the students for classes.

"Sit where ever you want." Was all Iruka said before everyone started scrambling to find a seat next to their friends. Harribel motioned to Naruto to follow her, and she led him to the back. The two sat in the farthest seat away from the chalkboard, and no one made a motion to sit next to them. That is, until a small black haired girl approached them.

"E-Excuse m-me…." She murmured, playing with her fingers as she did so.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, somewhat hopeful for a new friend.

"M-May I s-sit next to you?" She whispered as she pointed to a delicate finger at the vacant seat next to Naruto. Her pale white eyes seemed to tremble in fear as she did so.

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed, with his usual smile. The girl gave him a small smile in response, and then sat down. She then introduced herself as,

"I'm H-Hinata…..H-H-Hyūga…." She said as she waited for him to say something, anything about her clan name. Hinata was shocked when he didn't give a hint that he recognized her last name.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with a large smile, his cerulean eyes lighting up with happiness. Hinata couldn't help but to wonder where she had heard that surname before, she knew her mother once spoke of it before she had died.

"And I'm Tier Harribel. Call me Harribel." Harribel spoke up from her spot, and Hinata smiled at her.

"N-Nice to meet you too…" Hinata stuttered, her words truly genuine.

Before any of them could respond, the remaining children had found their seats, and Iruka started out with roll call.

"Okay, when I get to your name, call here." He said as he seemed to bury his face in the class roster. The roster was pretty long, with 33 students on it, each listed in alphabetical order from surname.

"Chōji Akimichi." A slightly chubby looking boy looked up at this, then responded,

"Here."

"Shino Aburame." A boy in a trench coat, spiky black hair, and dark sunglasses responded. The roster went on and on, until the final name was called. Iruka slapped the roster down on the ground as he finished, and then scanned his newest students' faces.

"Alright, welcome to my class!" Iruka exclaimed, a bright and happy smile on his face was now set on his features. "This is my first year of teaching, so we shall learn together for the next few years! My assistant, Mizuki-sensei, isn't here today, but I'm sure we all will get along!" The class was dead silent for a few moments, and then Iruka sighed in disappointment. He wasn't going to get a reaction out of them, and he knew it, so he wasn't going to bother to try.

Iruka then continued to drone on about what they were going to be learning the next few years, and Naruto could feel himself being literally bored to death. His arm slumped down, as his eyelids grew heavy. Harribel had been listening dutifully, but she noticed her friend slumping down, about to fall asleep. She rolled her green eyes as she turned away. If he got in trouble, it wouldn't be her fault.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he felt something hit his forehead. He rubbed it, and a piece of chalk fell into his open palm. He glanced up, and saw Iruka-sensei glaring at him. The other students were laughing, which hurt Naruto deeply. He wanted to be accepted, not mocked like the other villagers did to him. He came here to make a difference. Naruto's eyes were watery, but he refused to let his tears fall. He was going to be strong, be like a true shinobi.

"Pay attention." Was all Iruka said as he turned back around to the chalkboard, but he had seen everything. He knew how Naruto felt immediately, as he knew the boy's reputation. He knew what the boy contained, he once judged him, but now the older man knew better. Naruto Uzumaki truly was different than what others depicted him to be, and now Iruka knew of the truth, as he once was an outcast like the younger boy.

"N-Naruto….a-re y-you alright?" Hinata asked as she stared at him worriedly, afraid that merely chalk could harm him.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan." He said as he wiped the final dust off of his forehead, keeping that damn smile on his face. He was forcing himself to be cheerful, no matter what. But Harribel was no fool, just from her years of experience. Not that he knew that, of course, but still, she still had the experience to back her up.

Naruto met Harribel's eyes, and he saw the concern in her green orbs. He mouthed, "Later" to her, and she nodded once, and then turned her gaze back to Iruka. Naruto sighed as he forced himself to pay attention once more.

* * *

~ Recess- 3 Hours Later ~

Naruto dragged his feet through halls, trying not to lose Harribel in the sea of people. They had lost Hinata immediately, as she had a good knack of disappearing at the oddest of times.

Iruka told his class that it was recess time, but, unfortunately, all of the classes, except the eldest 4 classes, had recess at the same time. The younger children were excited and terrified, afraid the elder kids would be 'meanies'.

The two exited the academy doors, and were immediately blinded by the sunlight. Naruto motioned for Harribel to come over, and they took refuge underneath a tree's shade, escaping the scorching sun.

"What happened in there?" Harribel asked quietly, her eyes shining with concern. She truly cared for this boy, as she truly felt the feel of 'friendship', no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"I was falling asleep, and then scar face chucked chalk at me. End of story." Naruto said bluntly as he plopped onto a swing that was nearby with a sigh, and he felt his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

It was silent between them for few moments, and then Harribel spoke up, "I'm sorry. I should've done something to prevent that from happening."

Naruto shook his head, "No. Don't feel sorry." Harribel nodded as the two of them sat back and watched the stream of parents arrive to pick up their children.

10 minutes later, the two of them were still sitting there, watching and waiting the parents. Children came and left, none leaving an impression on the two. Finally, Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Well, I should get back to my apartment!" He exclaimed with his sunny grin, and Harribel raised an eyebrow.

Harribel was silent for a moment, and then said, "Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto's tone was now questionable, no doubt he was wondering what was going up in her mind.

"Will you train with me? I want to be as powerful as I can."

"Of course, Harribel-chan." His gaze softened, "Let's become the most powerful shinobi possible."

The two walked towards each other, and hugged each other. Naruto was smiling largely, he felt like he was finally accepted. Harribel merely closed her eyes, and savored the moment.

A call of, "HARRIBEL!" Broke the two of them up, but Harribel sighed as she turned away from her friend.

"See ya later." She said as she walked away, leaving Naruto under the shade of the tree.

"Bye." Naruto whispered quietly, but she didn't hear him.  
They both were in their blissful worlds, and nothing could stop them now.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter starts Part 1 of the series, and there is action, so even I can't wait to type it out! ^_^ I know they're rather serious 5 year olds, but two orphans, one with a bitter past, and one not accepted into society, both tend to be advanced when it comes to others their age. **

**Anyhoo, see y'all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whee! ^_^ Chapter 3 of "Fleeting" has now arrived to Fanfiction sites near you! ^_^ **

**Thanks everyone! It means a lot to me~! ^_^  
dregus: Oh yeah! XD  
ddcj1990: Naruto will only be paired with Harribel, I'll guarantee that. **

**Nero Angelo Sparda: Thanks, and it shall be only Naruto/Harribel. Though there will be hints of other pairings as well. **

**Naginator: All shall be revealed this chapter! XD **

**ultima-owner: Sadly, yes. -_-**

**unrealwarfang: Oh really now? O.O Never knew I could be inspirational. But thanks! ^_^ **

**PathOfTheWriter: I'm glad you took the time to read my story, even after so many times. ^_^ Thanks! :} **

**The Man: I'm glad to know that. ;) **

**andrew7303: Well here's more then! ^_^ **

**Kevin: Thanks, and I'll keep an eye out for my mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. I don't own the song I used. I don't own anything, OKAY? *Tears fall* **

_**Exanime's Challenge Prompt: **_

_**We know that the Shinigami sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of Naruto perfectly. But what if he made a mistake that would result in the birth of a new kekkai genkai for Naruto? We all know that Tia Harribel didn't die at least that's what the manga seems to tell us. What if she did die though? What if Kami offered her a choice at a new life? Born on or around the day of Ky**__**ū**__**bi's attack on Konoha, Tia Harribel's new mission from Kami is to be a friend to one Naruto Uzumaki. To teach him how to control a kekkai genkai that they both now have. What will happen between them as they grow up to become Konoha's first living Arrancar and Konoha's first Arrancar Jinch**__**ū**__**riki.**_

**Enjoy Chapter 3 of "Fleeting"!**

* * *

_**Valjean :**__ One day more!_

_Another day, another destiny._

_This never-ending road to Calvary;_

_These men who seem to know my crime_

_Will surely come a second time._

_One day more!_

_**Marius: **__I did not live until today._

_How can I live when we are parted?_

_**Valjean: **__One day more! _

_**Marius & Cosette: **__Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

_And yet with you, my world has started!_

_**Éponine:**__ One more day all on my own._

_**Marius & Cosette: **__Will we ever meet again?_

_**Éponine: **__One more day with him not caring._

_**Marius & Cosette: **__I was born to be with you._

_**Éponine: **__What a life I might have known._

_**Marius and Cosette: **__And I swear I will be true!_

_**Éponine: **__But he never saw me there!_

_**Enjolras: **__One more day before the storm!_

_**Marius: **__Do I follow where she goes?_

_**Enjolras: **__At the barricades of freedom!_

_**Marius: **__Shall I join my brothers there?_

_**Enjolras: **__When our ranks begin to form_

_**Marius: **__Do I stay; and do I dare?_

_**Enjolras: **__Will you take your place with me?_

_**All: **__The time is now, the day is here!_

_**Valjean: **__One day more!_

_**Javert: **__One more day to revolution,_

_We will nip it in the bud!_

_I will join these little schoolboys_

_They will wet themselves with blood!_

_**Valjean: **__One day more!_

_**M. & MME. THENARDIER:**__ Watch 'em run amuck,_

_Catch 'em as they fall,_

_Never know your luck_

_When there's a free for all,_

_Here a little `dip'_

_There a little `touch'_

_Most of them are goners_

_So they won't miss much!_

_**Student 1:**__ One day to a new beginning_

_**Student 2:**__ Raise the flag of freedom high!_

_**Student 1:**__ Every man will be a king_

_**Student 2:**__ Every man will be a king_

_**Student 1:**__ There's a new world for the winning_

_**Student 2:**__ There's a new world to be won_

_**All: **__Do you hear the people sing?_

_**Marius: **__My place is here, I fight with you!_

_**Valjean: **__One day more!_

_**Marius & Cosette: **__I did not live until today._

_**Éponine:**__ One more day all on my own!_

_**Marius & Cosette: **__How can I live when we are parted?_

_**Javert (overlapping): **__I will join these people's heroes_

_I will follow where they go_

_I will learn their little Secrets,_

_I will know the things they know._

_**Valjean: **__One day more!_

_**Marius and Cosette: **__Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

_**Éponine: **__What a life I might have known!_

_**Marius and Cosette: **__And yet with you my world has started_

_**Javert: **__One more day to revolution_

_We will nip it in the bud_

_We'll be ready for these_

_Schoolboys_

_**THENARDIERS (overlapping):**__ Watch 'em run amok_

_Catch 'em as they fall_

_Never know your luck_

_When there's a free-for-all!_

_**Valjean: **__Tomorrow we'll be far away,_

_Tomorrow is the judgment day_

_Tomorrow we'll discover_

_What our God in Heaven has in store!_

_One more dawn,_

_One more day_

_One day more!_

_~" One Day More" from the Musical version of the novel Les Misérables. I seriously recommend the musical/movie/book, or even listen to a version of the song. I like the 2012 movie version the best! ^_^~_

* * *

**"Pain is temporary. Quitting lasts forever." **  
**― Lance Armstrong, _Every Second Counts_**

* * *

~ Konohagakure – 8 years Later ~

It was sunset, the most beautiful time of the day, or as many believes. In Konohagakure, the sunset was beautiful at a certain time. This day was no exception. The majestic sunset sent streaks of purple, red, and orange across the horizon. The breeze carried a brisk, clean air throughout the village. On top of Hokage Mountain, two figures sat on the Yondaime's stone head, enjoying each other's company and watching the sunset.  
"Look at that…..it's beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he pointed the setting sun in the west. Harribel glanced at him with happy green orbs, bliss shining within them.

"Truly." She whispered as she sat back and watched the glowing sunset, reliving the memories Naruto and she shared since the past eight years, when they met and began going to the ninja academy.

* * *

_~ Series of Flashbacks – Beginning One- 8 years ago ~ _

"_Alright, class, today we shall learn how to properly spar!" Iruka announced as he looked down at his roll sheet. "Naruto, Sasuke, would you two come up?" _

"_YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed up to the circle, and Harribel sighed from her spot. The fool never learned from the talks she gave him. Sasuke walked up with a happy grin, and prepared to fight. _

"_All right. To properly start a spar, the two opposing participants must shake hands." Naruto and Sasuke approached each other, and shook hands. "Good. Now one of you goes to each side of the circle, then the spar starts. Now we're going to do a test spar with you two. Taijutsu only and BEGIN!" _

_Sasuke obviously had an advantage, as he was from the Uchiha clan. As expected, he beat Naruto pretty quickly. _

_That was the day when a new rivalry was formed. A deadly, and fatal rivalry. _

_~ End of First Flashback ~_

* * *

Harribel smiled at that memory. She remembered that day clearly. Naruto had sulked the rest of the day, and Hinata fussed over the scratches and bruises Sasuke left on the sunny blonde. Naruto never did get over that day.

In Naruto's head, he was mourning the loss of his old friend, the orange jumpsuit. It had done him well, until Harribel's personal teacher; a woman named Yūgao, had literally set the jumpsuit on fire, and held a small bonfire with hot dogs. Naruto had cried on end for hours, until Yūgao, Ino, and Harribel took him shopping for an entire new outfit.

* * *

~ _Flashback- 6 Years Ago ~ _

"_Naruto, get out of the corner!" Harribel said, stifling her laughter, as Naruto rocked himself back and forth in the corner of the room. Sobs escaped from his, as he turned around with a demonic looking face. _

"_NO! Not until you bring my precious jumpsuit back!" Naruto cried out, comedic anime tears streaming down his face. Currently, he was clad in only boxers, and he was making the residents of the Yamanaka household uneasy. Inoichi and his wife had left the room a while back, trying to flee the awkward atmosphere. Ino lounged on the couch, reading a kunoichi fashion magazine. On the opposite couch, Y__ū__gao was laughing her own ass off. _

"_C'mon. How do you expect not to be killed in that thing? We need to take you shopping, and on me!" Y__ū__gao exclaimed as she stood up, a maniacal and evil grin on her face. Naruto gulped in fear, and tried to melt into the wall. Of course, it didn't work. _

"_Ooh…..Can I come?" Ino asked, her blue eyes gleaming with mischief, anticipating Naruto's torture in her mind. _

"_Sure." Y__ū__gao said as she stood up and stretched, and glanced at Harribel. _

"_How are we going to get him out of that corner then?" Harribel said as she motioned to the boy cowering in the corner, her eyebrow rose questionably. _

"_Simple task." Y__ū__gao smirked as the three of them cornered the young boy, who let out a girly shriek of terror. _

_~ An hour later ~ _

"_Try this on!" Ino demanded as she waved a kimono in front of Naruto's face. _

_Naruto made an awkward face as he stared at it. "But….But….it's pink…." _

"_Who gives a damn?!" Ino shrieked as she shoved it into Naruto's face. "Try the damn thing on!" _

"_Ino…." Harribel started, her tone was reprimanding. "Mother would hate for you to use that language you picked up from father. I would love to be the one to tell her about this." Harribel smirked at the end of that, and Ino let out another banshee shriek. _

"_Oh no you don't!" Releasing the horrid pink kimono, Ino lunged for Harribel's throat, but Harribel easily dodged, and Ino went flying into the wall. "Ow…" She moaned as she rubbed her sore head. _

"_I've got clothing!" Y__ū__gao sang as she entered the dressing room. "Hey, where's Naruto?" She asked when she glanced around the small room, and saw no sign of the blonde. _

"_Look what you did!" Ino shrieked as she pointed an accusing finger at Harribel, who was innocently looking at her. "It's your entire fault!"  
"Now, now!" Y__ū__gao scolded Ino. "It's not nice to point fingers at people!" Ino sputtered in response, but she was ignored. _

"_I found Naruto…." Harribel stated blankly as she pointed her own figure at a ball hunched behind the door. Naruto somehow made him small and skinny enough to fit behind the door. _

"_Kid, you ain't escaping us." Y__ū__gao scolded him as she pried him off the wall, and placed the poor boy at the center of the room. Naruto whimpered at the pile of clothes in Y__ū__gao's hands, and hell began._

_Several hours later, a whole lot of clothes, and anger, the three girls stared at the lone boy, who had an extreme look of fear on his face. He was clothed in a new outfit, and all three were staring with dumbstruck expressions. _

_"Girls, I think this is it." Y__ū__gao said with awe, and Harribel and Ino nodded with somewhat dumbstruck looks.  
"Never thought I'd see the day when Naruto looked decent." Ino gave her approval with a nod. _

"…" _Harribel didn't need to say anything. It was perfect on Naruto. _

_Naruto now wore black hakama pants, and a white sleeveless top. The top had a Chinese design to it, with a red collar, but the top also was loose fitting, so it would be perfectly suited for battle conditions. Naruto wore black shinobi sandals, armguards, and his normally spiky hair was tamed. It hung to his ears, in its blonde glory. _

"_We did well, girls!" Y__ū__gao stated as the four of them did a group high five. Hell, even Naruto happened to like the outfit. It was a rather successful group action. _

_~ End of that flashback ~_

* * *

Naruto let out a sniffle at the thought if his beloved companion, the orange jumpsuit.

"Rest in peace, Yolanda." He murmured in loving memory of his precious orange jumpsuit, who apparently was named 'Yolanda' now. He liked his new outfit, but it would never match up to his best buddy, Yolanda. It wasn't the same anymore, as he spent some of his best memories with Yolanda.

Harribel was now looking at the boy oddly, as he was muttering nonsense about a girl or something named Yolanda. It was her first time hearing about this, and she had a feeling she didn't want to know what he was talking about.

A certain memory worried her though. She could sense the building of spiritual energy in Naruto, and it was even more worrying last year, when he discovered something vital.

* * *

_~ Start of yet another Flashback – A Single Year Ago ~  
_

_This certain day was a beautiful Sunday morning. The doves sang in the trees, and the village was at peace for once. The usually bustling streets of the village hidden in the leaves were silent, and all was peaceful._

_But not at the Yamanaka household. Ino was screaming at her reflection, while she attempted to put her makeup on. Apparently she was going to spend her day competing against Sakura for Sasuke Uchiha's affection. Once all the girls in the academy hit puberty, it was like hell. _

_The guys were jealous, and perverted. The girls had mood swings, and chased after Sasuke Uchiha. Speaking of the Uchiha, he had gone all depressed and dark after the age of 8. Apparently, his older brother Itachi, a prodigy of Konohagakure, went maniac and killed his entire clan, minus Sasuke. Much to Naruto's chagrin, he lived, but was pretty much traumatized for life. _

_But back to the main story. Inoichi and his wife were calmly sipping tea as Inoichi prepared to go to work as a shinobi. Which, by his definition, was getting drunk with Shikaku and Choza. His wife, Mrs. Yamanaka, was preparing to work at the shop. Sundays were one of their busiest days, for some odd reason. No one bothered to question it, but it was their busiest day. _

_Harribel, however, was sweating her butt off. Y__ū__gao had made her get up at around five in the morning, and begin training. First they did jogging, and a light Taijutsu spar match. Then they moved onto kenjutsu, and then ninjutsu. Now Y__ū__gao made her sit down and recite the entire history of the village of Konohagakure, just for her sick amusement. _

"_Harribel-chan!" Naruto's extremely loud voice echoed off the Yamanaka clan household grounds, and Harribel winced when she heard it. She ignored it for the moment, and then continued to recite the complete history of the village. _

_She kept ignoring the screams of her name, until Naruto was virtually right in front of her. _

"_What?" She snapped, annoyed that he interrupted her training session. He didn't seem fazed by her irritation, but he then said,_

"_Look what I found lying beside me when I woke up this morning!" Naruto exclaimed as he held up a sword, and an unusual one at that. It was in the shape of a katana, but it was curved at the end. It was also double edged, a rare type a katana found. The hilt was midnight black, with some red and green lines that made intricate patterns. _

_Harribel eyed the katana with suspicion, as Y__ū__gao and Naruto gawked over the sword, and jabbed over it. Harribel could sense the spiritual pressure just oozing from the sword. The spirit within the sword seemed menacing from the energy, as it was dark. It seemed as dark as Ulquiorra's Zanpakut__ō__ once was. _

_She knew it then and there. Naruto's kekkai genkai was going to start manifesting itself, slowly but surely. _

_But now all she had to do was to figure out when this was going to occur. _

_So for now all she was going to do was to sit back, monitor the boy, and enjoy her life._

_It sounded simple enough for now. _

_~ End of Flashback ~_

* * *

After that day, Yūgao decided to take Naruto under her wing as well. Inoichi, more than happily, agreed to add Naruto to the training roster with Harribel.

Now Naruto got the proper training he needed, as Harribel knew what the instructors, except Iruka, did. Naruto knew too, but he didn't bother to say anything or do anything about it.

"Naruto." She said quietly, and he turned to look at her.

"Yeah….?" He muttered as he turned his gaze to the sunset once more. Black tints began to show in the sky.

"Don't fail tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day we can graduate. Don't mess up. I can't move on without you. You know Hinata can't either." She said as she placed her hand on his back, and he sighed.

"I know, okay? It's just that the written test gets to me, and I can't do a damn clone! I have too much chakra, but I don't know if Iruka-san accepts the wind clone Yūgao-sensei taught me!"

"Iruka will accept it. I know he will." Harribel comforted him as she patted him on the back, and the two watched the sunset in silence, hoping for the best.

* * *

~ A Day Later- The Academy ~

"Alright, class. It's time. This is the final step in your time at the academy. It's do or die time, as this is the final boundary between the academy and being a shinobi." Iruka said all of this in one breath, and he was gasping for breath before continuing. "First we shall start with the written test."

Mizuki and he distributed the papers, and Harribel mouthed, 'good luck' to Naruto. He smiled back at her, and she felt comfortable. That is, until she saw Mizuki hand Naruto his paper. She felt undeniable anger when she saw Naruto's face crumple in confusion and anger, so she nudged her paper to Naruto, and swapped papers with him.

Harribel scanned through the fraud paper, and her green eyes narrowed when she saw the extremely hard questions.

She glanced over at Naruto, and saw he could easily answer the questions of the normal sheet. She sighed as she picked up her pencil, and filled out the questions without too much difficulty.

The first question asked something no academy student should have known. The question was, "What kekkai genkai is created with the Earth and Fire releases?"

Of course, Harribel knew the answer from the hours Yūgao spent drilling it into her head. Obviously, it was the Lava release.  
Harribel glanced up at Mizuki, who seemed to be watching Naruto, with that same smug smirk on his face.

Her mouth turned to a frown as she looked back down at her paper with a sigh. It was time for her to get moving, unless she wanted to fail the test too.

* * *

~ An hour later ~  
"Turn in your papers!" Iruka said as he went to collect the papers. Much to Harribel's relief, Mizuki stood back and watched, though he seemed rather smug. He probably thought he won against Naruto.

Harribel turned in her paper, and glanced at Naruto. He grinned at her, showing her that he thought it was rather easy. She gave him a small smile back, as Iruka began to speak once more.

"Everyone, I hope you all did well for this test. I shall be grading them as Mizuki takes you all outside for the ninja tools and spar test. Good luck!" Iruka said as he went to his desk, with his metallic black pen in his hand.

"Alright class, let's go out for the test!" Mizuki exclaimed, a bit too cheerful with his words. The class followed after him, everyone chatting to their friends, and the girls stalking Sasuke Uchiha's every word and step. Which wasn't much, as all he did was brood as he walked.

"How was the test?" Harribel muttered to Naruto, who grinned.  
"It was easier than I expected!" He exclaimed, but not so loud Mizuki would hear it.

"That's good. Considering the test Mizuki originally gave you was at least mid-Chūnin level." Harribel commented as she glared Mizuki's back with fury.

"No way!" Naruto gasped as he blue eyes began to slit in fury. "That son of a bitch!" He swore as he glared at the silver haired man's back. "What did I ever do to him?!"  
"No clue. But I'd watch out for him, if I were you." Harribel shrugged as she examined Mizuki. He didn't seem to be a strong man, but worked through deception and lies to reach a goal. He was just like all the other villagers, against Naruto for no reason.

The students crowded around Mizuki, as a breeze rippled through the trees. The leaves swung in the breeze, creating a calm and peaceful aura in the courtyard.

"This test is going to work by alphabetical order. You'll be given 4 shuriken, 3 kunai, and 2 senbon to aim for a target 12 feet away. You all shall be graded on how well you hit the target. First up shall be Chōji Akimichi!"

Chōji came up to Mizuki, for once not eating something, and gingerly picked up the first 4 shuriken. He brought his arm back, and threw the first shuriken as hard as he could. It hit the target, not in a vital spot, but the force of his throw was enough to crack the wooden board. The same was with the rest of the weapons, except the senbon. The senbon fell short.

Chōji retook his spot next to Shikamaru, and Shino Aburame came up. All of the weapons hit the board, but not on mark. Student after student came up, some not even hitting the board, or some nailing it.

Hinata managed to hit important spots with the shuriken and senbon, but could not use the kunai to their full efficiency. Sakura Haruno could not even hit the board with shuriken or kunai, but the light weighted senbon aided her score.

Shikamaru didn't even hit the board; Kiba barely hit important spots, while Sasuke Uchiha hit entirely different spots. Though an irritated Harribel noticed that the kunai, shuriken, and senbon looked newer and lighter than the ones the rest of the students used.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Mizuki called, his tone held a somewhat sneer, and Naruto, who took a deep breath before stepping up, ignored his sensei's contempt. The rest of the students watched with bated breath, as Naruto's first kunai didn't even hit the board. Everyone burst into laughter, yelling insults and giggling madly. The rest of Naruto's weapons hit, but no one seemed to notice except Harribel and Hinata.

"Nice job." Harribel complimented him as she gave him a high five.  
"It was rigged." Naruto muttered under his breath, and Harribel's eyebrow rose.

"No way."

"Yeah…." Naruto said reluctantly as he slumped against a tree.

"Well, you showed him up though. Look how well you did!" Harribel said, but then Mizuki called,

"Tier Harribel!" Mizuki called, and Harribel sighed as she came up. She tested the weight of the weapons given to her, and then threw all four shuriken with one fling. All of them nailed vital points, and she smirked as she threw the kunai. 2 out of the 3 kunai hit the targets, and both senbon hit the targets. Harribel dusted off her hands as she walked back to Naruto, who was gawking at her.

"Damn..." He muttered as he looked down, suddenly downcast. Harribel didn't say anything as she leaned back against the tree, folded her arms, and closed her eyes. She was going to enjoy the moment, and the peacefulness the courtyard seemed to have.

When that was done, spars began. It was a quick session, with the obvious top dogs winning their fights.

Harribel beat Sakura in less than a minute, Ino lost to Hinata, Shino beat Kiba, Shikamaru and Chōji both forfeited, and Naruto, shockingly, beat Sasuke.

With that final fight, Naruto nearly got murdered by Sasuke's fangirls. But Harribel protected him from the mad rampage.

The final part of exams came, and those were the basics of being a ninja. Everyone who had gone into the room came out with a forehead protector.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called, and Naruto trudged towards the room.

Mizuki and Iruka sat behind a single desk, clipboards both in their hands.

"Alright, Naruto, first we need you to do a basic Genjutsu for us." Iruka said with a smile as he stared at his favorite blonde.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his hands together, and he tried to control his chakra. He could barely do it, but the Henge turned different than he wanted it to be.

Iruka scribbled something down on his clipboard, and then said,

"Now a clone."

"Are wind clones all right?" Naruto asked nervously, afraid of the response.

"Sure." An impressed Iruka said, and he leaned forward, wanting to see if the younger boy could actually do it.

Naruto did a hand sign, and the wind around him seemed to manipulate into a clone. Iruka beamed when he saw this, and began writing on his clipboard.

"Now all we need you to do is a substitution." Naruto paled when he heard this. He couldn't do substitutions. It required good control, more than the simple Henge technique.  
Naruto sighed, and concentrated. After a minute, nothing happened.

Iruka's face became mournful as he looked down at his clipboard.  
"Naruto, I'm sorry, but you didn't pass the exams. You must stay for another year." His tone was apologetic, and sad, but Naruto didn't let that stop him.

"It's all right, Iruka-sensei." He said quietly as he left the room, and retook his seat next to Harribel. She gave him a frown when he did so, until her turn came. She came out with a forehead protector tied around her neck.

Naruto walked home alone that night, pondering what he did wrong.

"Pst! PST! Naruto!" He heard a familiar voice from the shadows, and saw Mizuki-sensei.

"Mizuki-sama?" He questioned, his tone full of confusion.

"I know a way to get you to Genin!" Mizuki exclaimed, and launched into his explanation.

An evil plan formulated in Naruto's head, and he grinned widely.

It was show time, time to prove himself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3 **

**Please review and vote on my newest poll.**

**I originally had an 6,000 worded chapter, but decided to split it into two parts. So here's part 1! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well everyone, here is chapter 4 of "Fleeting". **

**Yes, I got a quick update this time. Whee…..**

**KillerDonut: Thanks, and all shall occur eventually! ^_^ **

**Quick-n-Popular: Thanks! **

**Shadowprice: Thanks, and I shall! ^_^  
Guest: Thanks, and don't worry, this shall only be strictly Naruto/Harribel. There will be hints of other pairings though as well. **

**Blakejackass: Um….Thanks! ^_^  
irnzenmonk: Thanks! **

**Dregus: The answer to your question shall be revealed in this chapter! So read on! ^-^ **

**Exalted Demi-Soul: So true, though in this, I'm trying to make Iruka somewhat naïve. **

**Unrealwarfang: Lol, I'll try when I can! ^_^ **

**Soleneus: True, but I didn't want to skip a whole eight years, and have next to nothing to have occurred. I just needed to show differences. But I'll keep all your advice in mind! **

**ultima-owner: Oh yes, he shall! *Cackles* **

**ddcj1990: Thanks! ^_^ **

**kurokamiDG: *Shudders* I don't know how I missed that one, it IS a typo….. Alrighty, Naruto didn't pass the exams because of the Kawarami. I did this because of numerous reasons. Mizuki's overpowering influence and biased opinion and that it's a crucial skill on the battlefield. But more of Mizuki's influence over who passes with Iruka. Y****ū****gao became Harribel's teacher because Inoichi felt guilty that he was personally training Ino, so he got Y****ū****gao to teach Harribel. Y****ū****gao is still in ANBU. Alrighty then, I'll keep a close eye on what I type, just so that it fits in with the plot and storyline. **

**Nero Angelo Sparda: **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone! I would also like to give credit to my Beta, Exanime Draco! ^_^  
**_**Exanime's Challenge Prompt:**_

_**We know that the Shinigami sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of Naruto perfectly. But what if he made a mistake that would result in the birth of a new kekkai genkai for Naruto? We all know that Tia Harribel didn't die at least that's what the manga seems to tell us. What if she did die though? What if Kami offered her a choice at a new life? Born on or around the day of Ky**__**ū**__**bi's attack on Konoha, Tia Harribel's new mission from Kami is to be a friend to one Naruto Uzumaki. To teach him how to control a kekkai genkai that they both now have. What will happen between them as they grow up to become Konoha's first living Arrancar and Konoha's first Arrancar Jinch**__**ū**__**riki.**_

**Well, here's Chapter 4 everyone~! **** Hope it's action packed enough for you all!**

* * *

_Hey I can't live in here for another day_

_Darkness has kept the light concealed_

_Grim as ever_

_Hold onto faith as I dig another grave_

_~ Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold ~_

* * *

"**A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." **

― **Elbert Hubbard**

* * *

~Konohagakure ~

Naruto ran through the streets of Konohagakure, ignoring the scowls and mutterings about him once more. Now he had a mission to focus on. He was determined to reach the status of Genin, no matter what happened.

Mizuki had told him of the final way to reach Genin, a secret way he was to tell nobody about. Mizuki had told him that if he were to steal some scroll from the Hokage's office, and then bring it to him, that Naruto would be granted the opportunity to be a Genin. It seemed like the perfect and easiest opportunity.

Naruto continued to run down the stone streets, until he bumped into a familiar face, and knocked her to the ground accidently.

Blonde locks went flying as Harribel hit the ground with a thump. Naruto stood there, frightened of what she could do to him in revenge.

Harribel got up, and turned around, with jade orbs flashing with anger. Or at least until she saw her friend standing there, looking very guilty.

"Naruto…." She said angrily through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto squeaked as he looked at her feet in guilt. That's when he noticed her new attire.

Harribel now wore loose white hakama pants, along with black shinobi sandals. Her top was modest, consisting of a sleeveless blue shirt with a mesh shirt underneath it. Black fingerless gloves adorned her tanned fingers, and she had added some green beads to her blonde strands of hair.

But what Naruto noticed the most was the headband tied around her neck. He eyed it with envy, and Harribel noticed that pretty quickly.

"Where are you going to be in such a rush?" She asked, and effectively changing the subject away from his failure. Naruto's face seemed to brighten once more when he took his eyes off of the forehead protector, but Harribel could still see sadness in them.

"Hokage's office." Naruto said this vaguely, and Harribel's eyes narrowed with suspicion. He was up to something, she knew that for sure. But what exactly was he was plotting she couldn't figure out. "Bye Harribel-chan!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away once more, then set off into a dead sprint.

Harribel's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared after him.

Something was going to happen, and she didn't like where this was going to go.

* * *

~ With Naruto ~  
"That was close…" Naruto muttered as he panted for breath, as he stood outside the Hokage's office. "Harribel could easily figure me out if I gave up any more important details. I don't need her to meddle in this time though. I'll do this on my own, and make her proud!" He exclaimed as he entered the building, and surprisingly, security was very lax.

It made Naruto's job much easier, as he made it to the office easily. But Hiruzen himself sat behind the desk, and when he saw Naruto, he smiled.

"Ah, Naruto, how are you?" He asked warmly, but suspicious at the same time. Naruto normally didn't make visits to him, not ever.

"Sorry jiji…" Naruto said as he put his hands together, and performed a jutsu. It was a rather new jutsu, and Naruto loved it. It helped that he knew the old man's weakness- women.

Naruto's jutsu was the ultimate weakness to perverts. This particular jutsu turned him into his blonde counterpart, a naked blonde girl he had dubbed Naruko. She had everything a man wanted, or at least in body in mind. But she was only a Genjutsu.

It had the intended effect, and Hiruzen gasped in shock, his eyes wide. A steady stream of blood trickled down his nose, and he fell backwards, unconscious.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in doubt. "And that's the most powerful man in the village….?" He didn't take time to dwell upon it, and searched the office quickly.

He found the scroll pretty quickly, it was pretty light, and so he fled out the window. Naruto didn't even bother to check if he was being tailed as he bolted into the woods.

He plopped onto the forest floor, opened the scroll, and started scanning through the contents, unaware of what was truly going on in the village right now.

* * *

~ Hokage's Office ~

"Lord Hokage! What happened!" A shinobi cried out from the lines formed outside the Hokage Residence.

Hiruzen sighed; he truly was getting too old for this shinobi nonsense. "The Forbidden Scroll of Techniques has been stolen from my office."

"No! This isn't possible!" Cries 0f outrage echoed throughout the assembled Jōnin, ANBU, and Chūnin. Hiruzen watched silently, waiting for them to finish their racket.

"Who was the culprit?" A man called, and the Hokage sighed once more. He really didn't want to say the name, as many would try to kill the boy even at the mention of his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said quietly, but everyone heard him easily. Shouts of rage occurred once more, consisting of death threats and swearing.  
"LISTEN!" Hiruzen yelled over the racket, and all noise ceased at his command. "Capture him, unharmed." He stressed the word unharmed, "And make sure the scroll is safe. You are dismissed."  
Shinobi raced out of the clearing, looking for the boy with everything they could use possible.

Only two remained once everyone was gone. Hiruzen and Iruka. Iruka walked up to the Hokage, and quietly asked, "Is it true?"  
Hiruzen casted his gaze downwards, and then nodded. Iruka sighed, and scratched the back of his neck worriedly.

"But he must have had a reason. There is no way that a 12 year old boy just went and stole one of the most important scrolls in the entire damn Fire nation." Iruka said, sounding frustrated as he tried to figure out why Naruto would do this.

Hiruzen put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, and the two shared their worry together. Finally Iruka left to search for his blonde haired pupil himself.

Hiruzen went into his secret room, and sat in front of that mystical orb of his. The orb showed events or people occurring at that moment. Currently, it was set in the woman's section of the baths. Hiruzen swapped it to Naruto, and sat back and enjoyed the show.

* * *

~ With Harribel ~

She knew she shouldn't have let that fool go off on his own. Harribel sat in a tree above her blonde haired friend, and she was sharpening some senbon, hoping to use it on the dimwit.

When Naruto had sprinted towards the Hokage Residence, Harribel was no fool. She casually used Sonìdo in small bursts to keep up with him. Yes, Harribel was still capable of using Sonìdo. She actually had just managed to relearn it recently, but it would take a while to regain the skills she once had in the past.

She saw what he had done to the Hokage, and that he had taken the forbidden scroll. She also knew that every ninja in the village was probably looking for him now.

She stiffened when she heard footsteps, and felt the new chakra signature. Her eyes narrowed once she realized it was Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto cried out, happy that he was now going to get his headband. "You found me so soon, so I only got to learn one skill."

"Oh really now?" Mizuki smirked, his face forming a vicious sneer. He seemingly reached into his back pocket to pull out the forehead protector, but brought out several kunai knives.  
Harribel snorted from her spot, and used her spirit energy coated senbon to stop the knives. As a result, Naruto and Mizuki looked up.

"You!" Mizuki gasped as he saw the girl, his eyes shining maliciously.

"Harribel-chan….?" Naruto squeaked, grateful that his friend had actually followed him for once.

"I couldn't let you do this, Naruto. Not for him." She stressed the word 'him', and her angered jade orbs flickered to Mizuki when she said that. Mizuki seemed to not notice her distaste to him though.

"This is perfect!" Mizuki cackled like a madman from his spot. "I'll kill the both of you brats in this spot!" He screamed out loud as he pulled our numerous weapons, all of them deadly looking, and painstakingly sharp.

"We gotta protect this scroll then…" Naruto stated as he hoisted the straps onto his back, and Harribel nodded.  
"Don't you know the truth, Harribel…?" Mizuki sneered from his spot, hoping to gain a disadvantage over the blonde haired boy.

"What do you mean….?" Harribel stated hostilely, her tone dripping with venom.

"The truth about Naruto, of course!" Mizuki exclaimed, with eyes wide, almost looking like a crazed fanatic.

"What truth?!" Naruto cried out, his own blue eyes wide with shock.

"12 years ago, when the Kyūbi attacked, the Hokage couldn't defeat. So he sacrificed himself to seal the demon into a newborn baby. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are the demon! And YOU SHALL DIE!" Mizuki roared as he threw the large shuriken on his back at Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits, and he bent over backwards, and effectively dodged the shuriken.

"The son of a bitch is going to die." Naruto said to Harribel who nodded. The two of them didn't need to time their movements, they coordinated their attacks together.

Naruto took out his sword, and moved to slash Mizuki. Mizuki blocked it with a kunai, but Naruto wasn't finished.

He slammed his fist into Mizuki's chin, an effective uppercut, and Mizuki sailed in the air, a beautiful arc formed in his body.

Harribel leaped into the air at that exact moment, and slammed the blunt end of her sword, Tiburón, into Mizuki's stomach. His eyes widened comically as he was slammed onto the ground, and a couple drops of blood came out of his mouth from the force he was hit at.

Yet, still, Mizuki still got up. He threw a hail of shuriken at the two, but they blocked or dodged most of them. A few cut Naruto's face and he winced at the quick stings that hurt his face. Oh how he hoped that his beautiful face wouldn't be scarred.

Naruto and Harribel exchanged glances, and then they knew what to do with that one glance. Harribel coated her sword with spirit energy, and Naruto did the same with his sword. But with one shocked glance, Harribel noticed that his sword seemed to have a tint of spirit energy mixed in. It must have manifested, but so soon, it was like his Zanpakutō incident.

She shook her head clear of those thoughts. Now wasn't the time to dwell on it. The two of them sprinted towards Mizuki, and did a semi-circle around him. Mizuki, being the overconfident Chūnin he was, thought he could easily take them both out with two kunai in his hands. Oh how wrong he was.

Harribel leaped above Mizuki, Tiburón held high, and aimed a swift slice at him. Mizuki barley dodged, and a smirk was on his face. He thought that was it, but he was shocked when a searing pain erupted in his middle.  
Wide eyed, Mizuki slowly looked down. Naruto's blade emerged from his stomach, and he could feel the blood push up his throat. He let out a cough, and blood splattered to the forest floor, staining it a crimson red even in the dark night.

"Damn…..you…demon…."Mizuki cursed as he collapsed on the ground, and an emotionless Naruto pulled the sword out of the dying man. Doing this only made the blood flow come out of the man's body, and he would die soon if there was no medical treatment.

That was when Naruto broke down. He stared at the motionless body with shock, and Harribel patted him on the back.

"It's the life of a ninja..." She whispered to him, and he nodded, but wiped away a tear pooling at the corner of his eye. "Nice job though." Harribel commented as she sheathed Tiburón slowly. Naruto sheathed his sword too, and shrugged. He

"He got what he deserved." Was all he said as he spat on the ground next to the fallen Mizuki. "Now what?" He asked after a brief moment of silence.

"We shouldn't leave him here, but you really need to return that scroll. Half the village is looking for you; you do know that, right?" Harribel said as she crossed her arms, and leaned against a tree trunk.  
"Really?" Naruto asked, incredulous that he of all people caused of an uproar. After thinking about for a moment, it made sense to the boy, and he let out a noise of understanding. He was also eerily remembering the time when he painted Hokage Mountain.

Naruto plopped the on the ground, and the two stared at Mizuki's body until they felt a chakra signature approaching at a fast rate. As expected, an angered Iruka burst out the trees, steaming seemingly pouring from his ears.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled, not noticing Harribel yet. His eyes were only set on the sheepish blonde sitting on the ground. "You fool, what made you…." Iruka trailed off when he saw Mizuki's unconscious body, and his eyes widened even further. "MIZUKI! Naruto, what did you do!"

Iruka rushed over to Mizuki, and then glared at the blonde haired boy, who looked guilty. Before Naruto could conjure up any excuses, Harribel stepped out from the shadows.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault, actually." She stated as she glared at the fallen Mizuki.

"What do you mean….?" Iruka said, and he crossed his arms as he glared at the two kids.

"Mizuki-teme set me up!" Naruto burst out, no longer able to contain it any further. "He told me that if I stole the scroll, and learnt one technique from it, that I would be able to be a Genin!"  
"And when Naruto learnt the one technique, Mizuki attacked him. I stopped him from killing Naruto, and we teamed up to beat him to his current condition." Harribel finished, and then went back to lean against the tree trunk once more.

Iruka looked like a sputtering fish for a moment, and then he put his mouth into a grim line. "We need to go to the Hokage." Was all he said as he picked up Mizuki, and the three of them- or four, counting Mizuki- raced out of the clearing.

The run to the office was silent and awkward, with Harribel and Naruto exchanging worried glances. Iruka dropped Mizuki off at the hospital, and they had no doubts he was close to death by this point.  
Once in the office, the Hokage stared at the two youngsters sternly. Naruto and Harribel had explained the story, but it seemed the Hokage already knew what had happened.

"I'm sorry I stole the scroll." Naruto offered, but the Hokage merely smiled in response.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I now promote you to Genin rank." Was all he said as he handed him the blue headband, and Naruto let out a girly scream in excitement. He tied the headband to his neck, and then grabbed Harribel's hand.

Naruto dragged Harribel out of the room, and led her to the ramen stand. They spent the entire night celebrating Naruto's failure and success.

"He truly is an extraordinary boy…" Iruka said with a fond smile as he watched Naruto leave.

"Indeed." Hiruzen nodded. "He will be one of the Leaf's greatest if he wanted to be."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Please review. Hope y'all enjoyed this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and this is Chapter 5 of "Fleeting". **

**Isralieth: Well, I do try my hardest not for that to occur, as I'm really trying to somewhat follow Canon in some aspects. I really need to watch what I type out now. But thanks for the compliment as well! **

**Dregus: Lol, it shall occur sometime. Maybe next chapter, maybe ten. Only I know! ^_^  
ultima-owner: Lol, he shall. ^_^ XD **

**Arai kaji: Thanks, and Naruto will end up only with Harribel in the end. **

_**Exanime's Challenge Prompt:**_

_**We know that the Shinigami sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of Naruto perfectly. But what if he made a mistake that would result in the birth of a new kekkai genkai for Naruto? We all know that Tia Harribel didn't die at least that's what the manga seems to tell us. What if she did die though? What if Kami offered her a choice at a new life? Born on or around the day of Kyūbi's attack on Konoha, Tia Harribel's new mission from Kami is to be a friend to one Naruto Uzumaki. To teach him how to control a kekkai genkai that they both now have. What will happen between them as they grow up to become Konoha's first living Arrancar and Konoha's first Arrancar Jinchūriki?**_

**Here's Chapter 6! ^_^ **

**OH WAIT! I'd like to give a shout out to the wonderful cast of Les Misérables for their wins at the 2013 Oscars Awards! Great performance of "One Day More", and congrats, guys! Doubt they'll ever see this, but they are all truly wonderful, from those behind the scenes to the actors, magnificent job! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

_I am reaching, but I fall_

_And the stars are black and cold_

_As I stare into the void_

_Of a world that cannot hold_

_~ Javert's Suicide, from Les Misérables ~_

* * *

"**No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." **

― **Eleanor Roosevelt, **_**This is My Story**_

* * *

~ Naruto's Apartment- the Next Day ~

It was a sunny day, and Naruto even woke up with a small smile on his face. He yawned as he sat up in his rock hard bed, and then stretched his arms above his head. He let out a morning groan as he glanced around at the familiar settings of his room, and his eye caught on one particular object.

The sunlight glinted on a familiar metal object sitting at his bedside, as if the young blonde were keeping watch over the precious forehead protector that was given to him the night before. Naruto grinned as he remembered the events from the night before, but was then interrupted by his cheap alarm clock going off. It's loud and shrill beeping was annoying to anyone who had just woken up, especially after a long and hard night such as Naruto had just had.

"Damn it!" He swore as the infernal beeping went off, he claimed the alarm clock to be his second worst enemy. His first? Sasuke Uchiha, of course. No one would probably ever surpass his hatred for the spoiled Uchiha heir, not even the infernal alarm clock Naruto hated so dearly so.

Naruto leaped out of bed, and pulled on his clothing in a rush. He was ecstatic for team assignments, and he had laid on his bed throughout the night pondering about who would be placed on his team. He hoped Harribel would be on his team, but not Sasuke. He didn't want that bastard Kiba on his team, or the creepy bug boy Shino. Naruto especially didn't want Hinata on his team; she started to be odd around him. She would blush and faint before his feet at his mere presence. After a while, it got old and weird pretty quickly.

As a final touch to Naruto's outfit, he tied his forehead protector around his neck, and stared at himself through his dirty, banged up mirror.

A year ago, Naruto wouldn't have even recognized himself. He knew he had changed, and it showed in his reflection. He glanced one more time at the mirror as he turned around to enter his small kitchen.

Naruto's apartment was small, but it still fit a mini kitchen within its walls, so he didn't have to live off of Harribel's mother's cooking or the ramen shop. As a result though, Naruto had less storage than what the average person should need, as the mini kitchen took up a lot up space in the apartment. It didn't matter though, as Naruto had little need for storage space in the end after all. Storage scrolls were rather useful in these situations, aren't they?

Anyways, back to the main plot. Naruto was currently eating his meager breakfast that consisted of expired milk, moldy bread, and what Naruto thought to be cheese on the bread. He had just shrugged his shoulders and bit into it, not caring if he got food poisoning. He had eaten food like this for years, but now he knew why. Mizuki had mentioned a demon living inside of him, so that would explain a lot.

He left his apartment, locking the door securely, not that it mattered in the end though, and then walked through the somewhat barren streets of Konohagakure. The civilians were too drowsy to glare at him as normal, so he could continue on his merry little way without any hassles. That was a nice change for once, to actually be able to walk down the streets of his own village peacefully.

The academy was empty, except for teachers for obvious reasons. Naruto took his sweet time going down the halls, thinking about how he was not going to miss this place. He had a new designated prank area in mind now too, and he was surely going to leave this place with a bang. He'll make sure of that one.

His classroom door was in front of him sooner than he expected, and he slowly opened the door. It creaked as usual, and Naruto took a deep breath before entering the room. Obviously, it was empty, except for Iruka who was reading a novel in the far corner. He looked up when he saw the young blonde entering the room, and gave a kind smile.

"Ah! Naruto, how are you?" He asked politely with that large smile on his face, which Naruto raised an eyebrow to. After all, it had been less than 24 hours ago when one of Naruto's lifelong teachers had used him and they attempted to murder him. That'll sure make good memories, especially to put into the yearbook.

"As good as it's going to get. Can I see the team assignments….?" He asked, a hopeful look shining on his face. His blue eyes shone with an eerie light, and they widened to unnatural lengths. His lower lip came out and trembled, and a single tear went down his face. Iruka's dark brown eyes watched it wearily, and he wondered if it were actually some mystical jutsu instead.

It was the dreaded puppy dog jutsu, a jutsu no predator could fight against. Naruto happened to excel at this technique, and he could obviously use it to his advantage, especially when he already had the upper hand in this battle. It was a legend that even the Rikudō Sennin had fallen for this mystical jutsu's trap once in his fight against the Jūbi. The Jūbi failed even at that one though, for once. Rumor has it the only one to not fall for this jutsu was a man from Amegakure, but then again, this man also was claimed to be a god named "Pein." So no one actually took that rumor seriously.

Iruka's stern face twitched, but he felt himself crumbling to the will of the young blonde. It was near impossible to not cave into this technique. His eye twitched as he tried to force his eyes to l0ok anywhere else, but it was almost as if the blonde had some unnatural magical aura around him. Just as Iruka was about to crumble, a tanned hand came out of nowhere and smacked Naruto across the face. The sound resonated throughout the room, and Naruto's face jerked an old angle with the movement of Harribel's hand.

"Baka." Harribel scowled from her spot, and Naruto had fake anime style tears running down his face. They fell to the floor, creating a Genjutsu river made only with tears.  
"You'll rue the day you messed with Naruto Uzumaki, Tier Harribel!" Naruto swore as he raised and shook his fist into the air, but Harribel paid no attention to.

"What happened to Mizuki?" She asked Iruka, who seemed to have a dark shadow cross his face as soon as she said that. His face was stony as he quietly replied,

"He was sentenced to the Interrogation wing, and shall be promptly executed at a set time." It hurt to know that Iruka's former friend was sentenced to death after working together for so long.  
Naruto visibly gulped in his spot. He still felt guilty about nearly killing the man, Mizuki had survived the attacks miraculously, but his career as a ninja and rankings were taken away from him.

Naruto and Harribel then took random seats, just as the first students came into the classroom. Shino entered silently, seemed to glance at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and then sat down silently. He didn't bother to question the unpredictable blonde.

Students came and entered the room, all glancing at the blonde with raised eyebrows, but no one had the guts to actually walk up to the boy, and actually ask him what he was doing there.

It wasn't until this loud boy named Kazuna came into the room Naruto's presence was questioned.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" He screeched as he slammed his palm on the dull brown wooden desks. The thumping sound echoed across the room, and it was dead silent as all of the students stared at the two offenders. Necks craned to see what was happening, and some were even on the desks to watch this.

"Can't you see my forehead protector?" Naruto said irritably as he motioned to the glinting headband, and Kazuna gaped like a fish once he saw it tied around the blonde's neck. The conversation officially ended there.

"Will you fools let me through?" A whiny voice came from behind them, and both boys turned around with hearts in their eyes. Sakura Haruno stood behind them with an annoyed expression on her face, and her pale hands rested on her hips. From Harribel's seat in the corner, she rolled her eyes. Boys would never change.

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto drooled, love struck by the girl standing in front of him. He was lost in his own fantasies as he failed to notice the pink haired girl's growing irritation.

"NARUTO! MOVE YOUR GODDAMNED ASS! I WANT TO SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU!" Sakura screeched as she reached her limit point, and as Iruka reached for his complimentary Icha-Icha limited edition cup depicting a rather vivid scene, it shattered to fragments. His eyes watered as he mourned the loss of his cup, given to him from the man named Kakashi himself.

For Naruto however, his eardrums were burst to mere fragments, and he whipped his head around to see what Sakura was so interested in. He nearly choked on his own saliva as he saw Sasuke Uchiha brooding in the spot two seats away from him. His eyes narrowed as Sasuke glanced at him, and Sasuke's dark orbs mimicked his bright blue ones.

"What?" Sasuke said as he folded his arms in front of him, his tone apathetic and monotonous. Naruto scowled as he knew most of the female population worshipped this guy's feet, when he really wasn't that special.

"What do you mean by 'what'?" Naruto shouted as he clenched his fists together, his face going a bright red. But by that point, Sakura had had enough. She shoved Naruto down to the ground, stepped on his face, and squealed,

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?"

She then proceeded to sit next to him without his consent, and tried to start a conversation with him. Naruto stewed over what she had done from his spot, while girls all around the classroom were cursing the name Sakura. By this point, Harribel, in her little corner, with Ino sitting next to her ranting about the situation, was laughing up a storm internally, but externally, she was as cool as a cucumber.

Naruto had had enough himself. He leaped to the table in front of Sasuke, and then went nose to nose with the dark haired boy.

"HEY, NARUTO!" Sakura screamed from her spot, secretly jealous. "GET OUT OF SASUKE'S FACE!" But Naruto ignored his secret crush's words; he was too busy trying to size up the Uchiha. It was almost as if there was even lightning shooting from the two boys' eyes.

Ironically, there were two boys having a conversation right in front of the staring contest. They seemed oblivious to the fight that was breaking out right behind them.

"Wow! Really?!" One of the boys exclaimed, and brought his elbow up to the side of his seat. It also had enough force to hit into Naruto's backside, pushing him forward. "OH! Sorry 'bout that!" The boy exclaimed with a sheepish smile, but then his eyes widened to comical portions.

Sakura and Sasuke's fan girls gawked at the display appearing before them, while in her solitary corner, Harribel raised a single blonde eyebrow as she saw this, but inside she was satisfied. She had been waiting for that to happen, just to watch her male counterpart pay for his stupidity.

Naruto being pushed forwards had caused a series of events, and all of them had a negative effect on someone. His already close face was pushed up against Sasuke's, and their lips met. Naruto made sputtering noises as he pulled away as fast as he could, while Sasuke seemed to be frozen in his spot.

Then the eruption occurred. Voices erupted from all the females in the room, and the males showed their disgust.

"NARUTO! YOU BASTARD, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed as he held his mouth, trying to get the taste of the blonde's lips off of his own. Everyone in the room showed shock, the Uchiha actually yelled!

"AH! MY MOUTH'S ROTTING!" Naruto screeched from his spot, as he looked around wildly for a water source, anything to cleanse his mouth from such evil.

He then stopped as he felt a disturbing aura from behind him. He trembled in his sandals as he turned around slowly. It was Sasuke's fan girl army, and none of them were too pleased at what had just occurred right in front of them.

"Sakura….it was an accident." He whispered futilely as he saw the fuming girls behind him. It was a futile effort however.

"Naruto….you're so…ANNOYING!" Sakura stated as she cracked her fists menacingly, and Naruto gulped when she neared closer to him. He knew her punches actually could hurt sometimes; she had immense physical strength for an average girl her age. But, however, she never put it to use.

Naruto leaped out of it his seat, and joined Harribel. Sakura gave him a viper like stare from her spot next to Sasuke, making the blonde shrink down into his seat.

"Real smooth." Was all Harribel said as she glanced at him for a second, and all he did in response was sticking up the middle finger at her.

"Gee, thanks." He snorted as he crossed his arms and sat back into the wooden chair. Today was already not looking that great for the blonde haired boy, and it wasn't even halfway over yet.

Much to Naruto's relief, Iruka then decided it was time to start handing out team assignments. Apparently all the Jōnin mentors were here (not), and all of the newly dubbed Genin were here as well.

"This afternoon is when we will announce the team assignments. Until then you all may take a break, and enjoy your academy days for the last time." Iruka announced as he watched each and every student's face fall, and one by one a student left the room, all of them grumbling about this.

Iruka turned to the blackboard once everyone had left, and sighed promptly. He had announced that because all but one Jōnin had apparently showed up. And he had a good feeling about who that was.

"Damn that Sasuke Uchiha, damn Sakura!" Naruto swore as he crossed him arms on the pole he was sitting on. His child like features twisted to a pout, letting Harribel let out a small giggle. Her action somewhat shocked her, and she began to starting doubting herself. Was she losing touch of her true self? The answer was endless.

But Naruto was starting to scare her when he started laughing maniacally, and with one motion, he leaped off of the pole he was sitting on. Harribel watched him with one raised eyebrow, and then sighed as she realized what he was doing. She then proceeded to get comfortable to sit back and watch the show about to occur in front of her. R

Sasuke Uchiha was the unsuspecting target. He sat on a ledge facing the village of Konohagakure, eating out a preplaced lunch he had prepared for himself.

Sasuke was unaware of the crouching blonde that was hiding right behind his back. Naruto used his unawareness to his advantage, and like a feline, sprang at the Uchiha.

If one passed by the ledge, they would hear the scuffle, and no doubt investigate the source immediately. But, however, no one happened to be walking by at the time.

A minute later, "Sasuke" emerged from the window, a victorious smirk on his pale face. It appeared he had won the small scuffle, and managed to beat the blonde Uzumaki.

"Heh…..Idiot…." He scoffed as he left the windowsill he had previously occupied, and leaving the supposedly unconscious "Naruto" behind.

If one were a true expert on Sasuke's mannerisms, they would have noticed that this truly was not the true Sasuke Uchiha. It was Naruto Uzumaki under a Henge, and a rather clever one at that. But, however, there was none that were experts in the mysterious enigma known as Sasuke Uchiha, or at least none were left alive. The only one remaining was his traitorous brother Itachi, but it wasn't as if the victim could whip out a cell phone and ask the traitor S-rank criminal, so Naruto was all clear for now.

Naruto headed off in the paths closer to the academy, that same victorious smirk on his face. He was going to get vengeance, and he guaranteed it with the advantage of the Henge jutsu.

His other target sat on a wooden bench under the blooming trees and, ironically, the sakura trees. A mixture of green, pink, and yellow leaves and petals fluttered in the breeze, enchanting whoever walked by this area.

Sakura sat with her head in her hands. A deep, concentrated frown marred her features as she gazed at the ground, ignoring the enchanting beauty occurring around her.

"Even if I go after him with my looks, everything about me is average." Sakura sighed as she shook her head forlornly. "The only thing larger than normal about my body is my forehead." She prodded her forehead with her pointer finger, and she was irritated about her bad genetics.

"How can I…..? NO WAY!" She mentally squealed as she saw "Sasuke" leaning against a tree, his hands in his pockets as he had his usual arrogant air around him.

Naruto made sure to add to the effect by staring extra hard at Sakura, who stared back with wide green eyes. He could even see a dark crimson begin to flush on her cheeks as she looked away quickly, and then peeked out of the corner of her eyes. This was going to be too easy for the blonde haired boy.

Inside the pink haired girl's pretty, wide head, she was now dreaming of numerous scenarios that could happen to her. The most erotic and vivid one she could imagine was Sasuke kissing her passionately, and both of them actually enjoying it.  
She was pushed out of her thoughts at the sound of crunching leaves; in fact, it was heading straight towards where she was sitting. She knew it was "Sasuke", and her cheeks were painted a dark crimson just at the mere thought of his name.

"You sure have a large charming forehead." Naruto tried not to let out his snickers, but Sakura probably thought it was a squirrel or something, as it sounded like something was dying. After all, this supposedly handsome and god-like creature couldn't make a noise like that, right?

Let's dwell away from that topic though. I'm sure you all, the readers, were just scarred at such a description of Sasuke even being pictured.

"It makes me want to kiss it." Naruto continued as he forgot all of his previous feelings of this girl after what he just witnessed. It was obvious she was obsessed with Sasuke to the point of sanity, and there was no way in hell he was going to interfere with that mess.

The two were leaned in closer, and both were blushing by this point. Naruto had to admit, he was now over the pink haired girl, but he had never been close to this girl before, especially in this sort of way. He would blush this way in any sort of situation that involved a girl.

Up in a tree nearby, Harribel threw an apple up and down with a vigorous anger as she watched this scene. She had to admit as well, her blonde male counterpart _was _somewhat handsome. She would never admit that out loud though, as she had dealt with other people that would be deemed handsome. Examples of this are Tōshirō-Taichō, Ichigo Kurosaki, or hell, if the woman was insane in a slightly psychotic way, Grimmjow.

Naruto let out a low chuckle, and to disguise his tracks, he stated, "That sounds like something Naruto would actually say."

"Damn it…." Sakura muttered under her breath. "Sasuke" had not continued to praise her, or acknowledge her true beauty. Life wasn't fair sometimes, and this was one of those instances.

Naruto walked over and sat next to the pink haired girl, who was now eyeing him cautiously. Apparently, Sasuke had never done this before.

"Sakura, there is something I want to ask you." Naruto asked the pink haired girl seriously, who glanced at him with wide green orbs. It was evident to the blonde by this point that Sasuke never bothered to pay attention to his admirers, not even the charming Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked after a moment of hesitation. Naruto took a deep breath before saying quietly,

"What do you think of Naruto?" It was disguised as a harmless question, but Naruto truly was dying to know the answer. He just wanted to be accepted by others, not hated, so he could live the most normal lifestyle possible.

Sakura looked down for a moment, and was silent. Finally, she answered, "He's always getting in the way of my love, and he enjoys seeing me struggle for you to acknowledge me."

Naruto truly was shocked. She thought that lowly of him? He might have well have been considered as the scum of the street this way.

"Naruto doesn't understand anything about me, he's just annoying. All I want…" She trailed off, glanced at him for a moment, turned a deep crimson red, then she took a deep breath to steady her, and then continued, "All I want is for you to acknowledge me."

She still didn't know that this was the real Sasuke Uchiha yet. "I'm serious." She said gently as she looked at him. "I would do anything, because I like- no, love- you!"

She then began to lean closer, and Naruto felt his face flush as she did so.

For once in his life, Naruto didn't know what to do.

* * *

~ With the REAL Sasuke ~

"Damn it!" Sasuke swore as he thrashed against the ropes that bound him. "That bastard," He meant Naruto when he said this, and he meant what he said with a fiery passion. "Using a Henge jutsu to transform into me. What the hell is he planning to do?"

Naruto had bound him with tight ropes, closed the window he had been previously sitting on, and Sasuke's mouth was now covered with a burlap cloth.

He was sure into a shock when he was going to be released.

* * *

~ With Naruto and Sakura ~

As their lips were about to touch, Naruto got the perfect solution to back out of this. He clutched him stomach in a rapid, frantic movement, and tore himself away from the pink haired girl. Actually, it wasn't a fake plan at all. His stomach really did feel rather awful at the moment.

As she stared at him with confusion and hurt, he groaned in a pained manner, "My stomach….!" Naruto leaped off of the bench and started to sprint away from the scene.

"What's wrong?" Sakura shouted worriedly after him, and he cringed at the fact this had to happen at a time like this. He should've known when he ate those expired foods this morning that this could have happened. But actually, he gave himself a mental pat on the back. It saved him from one of the most awkward situations in his lifetime, though that could be considered a great hyperbole.

"I'll….be…..right….back!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted away from the bench, towards the men's restrooms, but he truly didn't mean it. He was going to take his time with this, as he was just face with such an awkward situation.

Sakura watched as he disappeared out of her line of vision, and she blushed as she looked down. She began drawing circles with her pointer finger on the bench as she pondered over what had just happened. She giggled as she thought, "Sasuke-kun is so shy. He must not be ready yet."

As Naruto did his business, he had another evil plan brewing in his head. He was determined to get Sakura to at least somewhat like him, as she was the one to truly not understand _him_. He was going to change that, no matter how much the pink haired girl didn't like him.

He exited the bathroom with a relieved sigh, with the Henge still up. Naruto jumped when he heard a voice from his right say,  
"Having fun?"

He shakily turned around, but then let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Harribel. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, and only one green eye was open. She seemed to be waiting for him, and Naruto began to sweat at that fact. Harribel seemed to have a knack for sensing the weaker Genjutsu techniques.

"Harribel, you scared me. Don't do that." He kept the appearance of Sasuke up; he was not going to get caught by Harribel of all people!

"Stop it, Naruto. You aren't going to fool me here and now. What are you planning to do with Sakura?" Harribel asked firmly as she opened her other eye and pushed herself off of the wall behind her.

"That's none of your business." Naruto stated coolly, but then an intense rumbling came from his stomach once more. He went wide eyed before rushing into the bathroom with a yell. Harribel chuckled to herself as she propped herself against the wall once more, waiting for him to finish.

* * *

~ With Sakura ~

Sakura sat on the bench that Naruto had left her on, still tracing circles on the bench with that same schoolgirl's blush on her pale cheeks.

She glanced up to see a familiar figure walking down the cobblestones, and she let out a loud mental squeal. Sasuke looked up with irritation as he had his hands tucked into his pockets, keeping up a nonchalant look to him, even though he had just been tied up and left for dead in a dark room.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so shy!" Sakura squealed as she took in his perfect appearance. Sasuke didn't even need to wonder why she said this, he knew the logical answer, and it was a synonym to annoying and boisterous. Naruto. "Are you ready now? I sure am!" Sasuke cursed the name Naruto when he heard this remark, what had the blonde done?

"It's time to go, where the hell is Naruto anyways?" Sasuke said as he pretended to glance around looking for said annoying, boisterous blonde haired Uzumaki boy. Indeed, it was actually time to go back to the academy, not that anyone really cared though.

"Don't change the subject!" Sakura burst out, then mumbled a small sorry. "Who cares about Naruto?" She laughed nervously as she crossed her arms behind her back. "All he does is fight with you!"

Sasuke glanced at her wearily, and with irritation, but Sakura seemed oblivious as she continued talking. "Well, he obviously hasn't had a normal childhood. He doesn't have any parents." Naruto was wide eyed at this statement, how much did she know? "He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him, my parents would get SO mad at me."

Sakura's words affected Sasuke even further, and it must have showed on his facial features, but once again, Sakura was oblivious to this. "He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case."

This enraged and annoyed Sasuke even further. Sakura didn't know what it was like to be nearly alone all her life and never feeling the love of a parent. The closest Naruto had to that feeling have been Harribel's and Ino's parents, and Yūgao's affection for the blonde. But they truly weren't his parents, his parents were dead. Gone. Never to return to this Earth to see their child they left behind. Sasuke could understand that much of Naruto's life, as he could feel empathy towards the blonde in that one subject. His parents were murdered as well, but by his own older brother. That's why he swore such vengeance, and was willing to do whatever it took to murder Itachi Uchiha.

"That's why he misbehaves so much…." Sakura trailed off, but Naruto cut her off.

"All alone." He stated with venom, which seemed to shock the pink haired girl standing across from him. "The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels."

Sakura seemed to get nervous when he said this. "What's this….all of the sudden…." She stammered as she watched the raven haired boy across from her. He had a glare that could be compared to a viper's as it was directed at her.

"You're annoying." Was all Sasuke said as he turned away from the pink haired girl, and left her gaping at him in the rain of blossoms.

It was about a couple minutes later when Naruto came out of the bathroom. By this point, Harribel had vanished in thin air; no doubt that she had gone back to the classroom to wait for team assignments.

He sprinted down the hall, but was shocked to run into a very familiar figure. "AH! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto cried out as he fell on his butt, while Sasuke gave him a smirk that seemed to say he won this time.

"Ninjas can untie robes, remember that, dobe." Sasuke smirked as he walked away from the gaping Naruto, Sasuke seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Speaking about the girl he had just rejected, she was now sitting on a bench with a melancholy smile. "So this must be what Naruto feels…." She pondered as she stared at the pebble stones at her feet. "Maybe, just maybe, I can be a little nicer next time…."

* * *

~ 1o Minutes Later – Iruka's Class ~

Finally, the last student had filed into the room, and Iruka was prepared to announce who was going on which team. Underneath his desk, Naruto had his fingers clenched together so hard they were turning an unhealthy white. That's how hard he wanted to not be on a team with Sasuke or Sakura.

Iruka droned through team assignments, and Naruto paled with each one. His name was nowhere to be found so far; neither were Sasuke's, Harribel's, or Sakura's. His chances were looking grim so far.

"Team 7 shall be a special squad," Iruka began, and Naruto's ears perked up at the word "special". "It consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto held his breath, knowing his luck, his name was going to be next. "Naruto Uzumaki and Tier Harribel."  
The world was officially ending, as Naruto's world swam for a moment. Yup, the end of the world.

* * *

_Omake: Mizuki _

_The commander in chief interrogator sighed as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. Nothing seemed to work to break one Mizuki, supposed traitor to the village of Konohagakure. _

_"Nothing's making him break." He commented as he stared at the sneering silver haired man tied to a chair at the center of the room. _

_"Why can't we call Yamanaka-san and just search his memories?" A new attendant called out, and the commander in chief sent a violent wave of chakra at the idiotic attendant. _

_"We must keep our honor intact and not call Iniochi-san for everything!" The commander in chief screamed as he banged his fist against the tabletop, creating a loud booming sound. "We must call Morino-san!" He declared as he glanced around the room seriously. _

_"No way!" Gasps echoed from across the room, and the sole prisoner trembled within his bounds. Ibiki Morino was going to torture him, and that was not going to be pleasant._

_Within 20 minutes, the man himself had entered the room. Ibiki took his strides with confidence, and his gloved hands seemed to curl in want, to strangle the silver haired man. _

_Ibiki walked straight to the prisoner, and a devious smirk went onto his face. _

_"I hear you've been naughty, Mizuki. I'll make you talk." _

_If one were to pass by the interrogation wing, they would hear the disturbing sounds. Mizuki's screams were mixed in with several different songs. _

_"I love you, you love me, let's get together and have a big family!" _

_"Gotta catch them all, Pokemon!" _

_"Doo-Doo- DORA!" _

_Do we even need to continue onward? Let's just say Mizuki talked. _

* * *

**End of Chapter 5 **

**About the omake, I based it off of a article I read. Some intergators use kids songs to get inmates to talk, and I was amused by this. And I needed a plan for Mizuki, so I tortured him that way! XD **  
**Please review, and tell me what y'all think. **


	6. Chapter 6

_This is posted on all of my stories that have not been completed. _

_I'm discontinuing all stories I have put up so far on this site. I can't continue any further, I have no time anymore. I'm too busy with school work, my job, and suffering from a major depression that just keeps coming back to haunt me. _

_So I'm sorry everybody. Call me awful, or whatever you like, but I can't do this anymore. _

_Maybe I'll put stories up again one day, but not just today. Maybe it'll be in real life, maybe here. _

_If you would like to know information about the story endings, then just P.M. me. Or if you would like to adopt one of my stories, P.M. and let me know. Plagiarizing will not be tolerated with me, nor will anyone else would like it. _

_I'll see you all one day, in the distant future. _


End file.
